figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Completionist Guide (MARDEK)
>It may be possible to get a second keyblade from the zombie locksmith in the arena, but this is unconfirmed. Diffrent sources say diffrent things. 004D3BA9: 96 02 00 08 61 1C 96 004D3BB0: 02 00 08 62 4E 96 02 00 08 63 49 12 12 9D 02 00 004D3BC0: 4C 00 96 0E 00 08 5E 07 0A 00 00 00 08 5F 07 02 004D3BD0: 00 00 00 42 96 0C 00 07 14 00 00 00 08 60 07 02 004D3BE0: 00 00 00 42 96 0C 00 07 32 00 00 00 08 1D 07 02 004D3BF0: 00 00 00 42 96 0C 00 07 64 00 00 00 08 64 07 02 004D3C00: 00 00 00 42 96 05 00 07 04 00 00 00 42 1D I'd like to see those 'sources' that claimed it was possible to get it. DeeKayFTW (talk) 19:02, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ECH What Deekay means is: This line gets the players location 96 02 00 08 61 1C 96 02 00 08 62 4E ... And then compares it to a string 63 ... 96 02 00 08 63 ... Which happens to be "tv_arena2" And if they are equal, the game omits a part of the code, that, among other things, contains ... 42 96 0c 00 07 32 00 00 00 08 1d 07 02 00 00 00 42 96 0c 00 07 64 00 00 00 08 64 07 02 00 00 00 ... Which, in short, is 50% chance of Keyblade and 100% chance of CatacombsKey. He should have also mentioned, that the actual loot for that location is included earlier in the code, and is: 004D3B8D: 96 0E 00 004D3B90: 08 5E 07 0A 00 00 00 08 5F 07 02 00 00 00 42 96 004D3BA0: 0C 00 07 14 00 00 00 08 60 07 02 00 00 00 42 96 004D3BB0: 05 00 07 02 00 00 00 42 1D which is just 10% Dead hand and 20% Zombie Dust Also, pseudo's method of declaring area-specific-loot here is pretty silly. Michos (talk) 19:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Wow, that is useful! I had no idea code-divers had gone into mardek. Thanks for sorting that.. I've been trying to prove it one way or the other, but couldn't get the second blade (obviously now, since it never existed) and so couldn't be sure! As to the "sources": There are a couple of google results saying it's possible, but I was unsure if it was befor the updated engin, or even if the posters were telling the truth. Also, the beastiery makes no mention of anything other than a standard drop. Thank you very much! Ewolfi (talk) 01:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Also, the beastiery makes no mention of anything other than a standard drop. That's -among other reasons - why I called the way it works silly. If you somehow fought the locksmith anywhere else, but the arena and catacombs - it would still drop the blade. AND, if you somehow opened the bestiary on the arena - it would not mention the sword. Michos (talk) 09:01, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Very important update! Actually, not that important, but whatever. Your mention of your sources got me thinking, so I decided to jump into old mardek 2 (and, by the way, I take back my complaints about anything being silly, I forgot what a mess the old snowflake engine was) and check if the keyblade drops there. And, indeed it seems that your sources were just outdated, becouse it does. The old version of mardek only omits the catacombs key on the arena. Michos (talk) 09:46, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, the bestiary doesn't handle any of the fancy conditional stuff very well. There's a couple of enemies that use PC-style level-varying stats, but the bestiary completely ignores that and delivers woefully wrong stats as a result. Also, props for being able to read that shit. Never been able to comprehend anything lower-level than the bytecode myself. Firecrow91 (talk) 14:02, August 11, 2014 (UTC)